Tomorrow
by Sunflower62
Summary: Steve manages to find trouble on a Saturday morning jog.
1. Chapter 1

This is my 1st try at writing and publishing and everything that goes with it. I don't have a beta yet and english is also my 3rd language so please excuse any grammatical and other errors.

Saturday dawns bright and sunny in the gorgeous state of Hawaii. It's still early so not many normal people are out and about yet. Emphasis on the normal. That means superSeal is just starting off on his weekend run. No cases to cover this weekend which means a whole weekend to be spent on restoring the old Marquis, a BBQ thrown into the mix and maybe a spot of fishing tomorrow with Chin.

As he sets off he notices a young girl sitting on the beach just staring into space. At least I'm not the only one up at this time of morning he thinks as he increases his stride. I should tell Danny that it's not just freakish superSeals up at this hour. Sure that it will lead to the mother of all rants he smiles to himself.

She does look a bit forlorn though, as if she could use a hug. O my word, where did that come from, he thinks. I've been hanging out with Mr Super Sensitive in touch with your Emotions Jersey to long. I'm going soft ! Losing my touch he thinks to himself.

If she is still there when I come back I'll go and see if she's ok but now i need to get rid of all these spasms after a week of chasing unsavoury characters all over the island he says to himself

Forty minutes later and he's ready to head back. The sun baking him from behind, relaxing him and making him look at things around him, less like a seal on a mission and more like a person just enjoying a day off.

He looks ahead trying to see if the young girl is still there or if she has gone in search of a nice breakfast like he plans to have when he gets back home. Not the normal woodbark and green tea that Danny likes to think he has every morning. He spots a fully clad figure wading into the water.

What the hell ... Why would she walk into the surf fully dressed ? Picking up his pace he races towards her. Before he goes in after her he pulls his cell from his pocket and phones his back-up. It's early, so it's likely that the haole is still in bed and he will not be happy to be woken this early but he will deal with the fall out and epic rant that is sure to follow from this early morning call at a later stage. Now he needs to get them all down here as quick as possible.

"Steven ! It's Saturday morning. It's not even 7 o clock ! We are not all freaks of nature who can get by on 4 hours sleep. This had better be good ! A spaceship from Pluto must have landed near the governors mansion ! Otherwise I see no reason for this early call before I have even had my coffee"

"Danny just shut up and listen" comes the terse answer from the man keeping his eye on the girl who is now waste deep in the water with waves coming towards her. She is not even attempting to try and get out of the way. "I need you to get a hold of Chin and Kono and come down to my house. If Malia is around bring her as well. We might need her expertise as well."

"Her expertise ! Steven what have you done? When we left HQ you were in one piece !" The blonde shouts at him over the phone with a face that Steve is sure could launch a 1000 ships.

"Danny just do it. I'll explain later." he throws down the phone and pulls off his t-shirt in one fluid motion never taking his eyes off the girl. Shoes and socks follow and then he sprints towards the water.

With strong strides he reaches her in a matter of seconds. Not wanting to scare her, because heaven knows she looks like she is far away in a world of her own, he quietly gets as close as possible to her without frightening her.

"Hi" he says softly "my name is Steve"."What's your name" he asks using the voice he normally reserves for when Grace needs some special love.

"That's not going to work" she says. "You are not really interested" "You are just trying to pretend that your care" "Go back to where you came from and let me do this" she says in a voice so emotionless and void of any feeling that it scares him.

"I can't do that sweetheart. My parents tought me never to walk away or in this case swim away from someone in obvious pain. I want to help you. Please let me."

"Why don't we get to shore and a nice warm towel" he says never taking his eyes off her. Slowly turning towards him she mutters quietly to him in a barely audible voice. "Go away!"

"Just leave me be. Why would you want to help me ? No one has ever bothered. Why would a complete stranger out on a early morning run bother ? Just swim back to where you came from and let me be."

Not one to ever give up, his seal training kicking in and his desire to help this young girl growing stronger with every tread of water, he gives it another try. He gets the feeling that she is really giving up and he needs to get through to her before she actually does what she threatens to do.

"I know what it's like to think that you are alone. That no one cares about you, how the whole world seems to gang up against and how you see no way out of the mess that has become your life. It doesn't have to be that way you know. There are people out there that are willing to help. If you would just come with me then we can talk about it and we will sort out everything together. Sometimes it helps to just talk to someone. A person not involved with whatever you are going through might give you an independant perspective on things."

Sounding a bit like a hypocrite there Steve, he tells himself. He knows the feeling of being alone but he never gave in to the needs to discuss it with anyone. Always just plowing through the problems with the determined resolve that came from being sent away from home at a young age and having to adjust to a new life without family. It must be his new life here in Hawaii surrounded by his Ohana that is making him so soft and thinking that he can deal with whatever is so obviously troubling this whiff of a girl.

"It won't help. I've got nobody to go home to. No one cares" and with those words she dives under.

"Noooo" Steve shouts. "Not on my watch you don't" Going after her he grabs her and they surface together.

She struggles trying to break free from his hold but he just holds on tighther and starts to swim towards shore. It's not easy as she keeps on kicking and screaming but he's got his determined look on his face and she soon realises that he is not going to let go and just gives up.

Going limp in his arms Steve worries that she might have lost consciousness and works harder at getting them to shore. Back up should be there by now he thinks to himself. Feeling the sand under him he stands up, carrying her to where he can see the rest of team staring at him.

Chin, the voice of reason and calm, rushes towards him wanting to take her from his arms seeing the exhaustion on the younger man's face. He allows Chin to help him carry her over to the towels spread out on the sand not wanting to give up complete control of the situation, never taking his eyes off her. She looks so young and vulnerable. His heart aches thinking of what must have happened in her short life for her to be so desperate.

"O Steven how do you manage to attract trouble on a Saturday morning when the sun is barely up" Danny asks without a hint of the usual sarcasm in his voice.

Steve feels a tug on his arm as Chin encourages him to let Malia take a look at the bundle on the towel. She rolls into a ball trying to make herself as small as possible, trying to escape from everyone and everything surrounding her.

Kono hands him a towel to dry himself. Never taking his eyes off her he kneels beside her, taking her hand in his, stroking it, whispering words of comfort, or what he hopes passes as words of comfort.

Danny is the emotional one in this team. He would probably know the exact right things to say to her. He hopes she realises that even if she thinks no one cares, he still does and that he won't leave her.

She suddenly sits up and with a desperate look on her face as she tries to get away from this strange group of people hovering over her.

"No no, sweetheart, you're not going anywhere" Steve whispers in her ears as he grabs a hold of her and holds her in a bear hug trying to making her feel protected. "Let Malia just take a look at you. You can trust her. Let us help you."

She's not accustomed to all this attention, people caring and it makes her nervous. Waiting for the other shoe to drop.

I'll have to find another way to get away from this big man she thinks to herself. Give in and pretend you will play along with their games she thinks. Like you have had to do your whole life so far. Yes, that sounds like a plan !

She looks up at him and whispers "Noelle. They named me Noelle."

Staring at her like she just spoke her first word he replies. "Well hello Noelle. You remember, I'm Steve ? Let's get you somewhere dry."

This is my chance she thinks. They are going to stand up, we are going to walk somewhere and I can make a run for the water again and finish what I came here for. Before this rock of a man decided to go for a run. Not taking into account that she was tired, weak and emotional from all the reality that is her life and this morning's drama.

She moves to get up when he lets go and the little group gives them some space to get up. She quickly sizes up everyone around her and mistakenly decides that her best bet would be to make a break for the water past the little blonde man looking at her with enough sympathy on his face to make her want to throw up. She never wants to see pitty or sympahty on anyones face again.

Before they realize what is happening she sets off for the water again. Evading Danny with a move that would make a line backer proud, she reaches the water but this time she is grabbed from behind by the little hoale. Bone tired from all the drama already and underestimating his low centre of gravity she is unable to push him off her.

"Come on babe we are not going through this again" he tells her in his father voice. The voice Grace hears when she has done something that she knew she shouldn't have. Not being used to someone speaking to her much at all, she doesn't listen and keeps on kicking and screaming begging them to just let her go.

"Not today sweetheart, not today" she hears Steve's strong voice trying to calm her.

"Hold her Danny" a female voice next to her says, catching her off guard. She keeps on struggling till she feels a prick in her arm and knows that the struggle is futile. "Why won't you just let me go" she asks before giving in to the darkness that follows.

Picking her up Steve starts to walk towards his house. His team following him. Doing what they do best. Ready to be the back up when need, guarding protecting their leader and the girl that has become their latest case. They will work together to find out what makes someone so young so desperate to end it all. They are not known for giving up until the case is solved and they will most certainly not start now.

Anybody seeing them would think that they are ready for war and would run in the opposite direction if they saw this group coming towards them. Hawaii was safe with the four of them in charge. On this Saturday morning their priority however was with this desperate, lonely girl in Steve's arms.

They make their way up the stairs to Mary's bedroom, recently vacated by Steve's sister. Gently putting her down on the bed Steve wasn't sure what to do now.

"Come brah, the girls have this and you need to get out of these wet clothes" comes the voice of reason from Chin.

"Mary left some of her stuff in the drawers, Noelle is the same size, I'm sure it will fit" Steve says as turns to leave the room.

We've got this brah" Kono answers. "We will look after her. Go and get changed and we will call you when we're ready."

Steve follows Danny and Chin to grab a quick shower and changing into his weekend cargo pants. The girl accross the passage never leaving his thoughts, resulting in him having a 2 minute shower instead of the usual 3 minute shower.

Joining Danny and Chin downstairs he grabs a juice from the fridge, pacing up and down, waiting for the call from upstairs. He needs to know that she's ok.

This standing around and not doing anything doesn't agree with him and it goes against everything he has learned over the years. You identify the problem, you come up with possible solutions, you evaluate potential hazards and then you go over to action. You don't stand around in the kitchen drinking juice waiting for someone else to come and tell you what is going on. He needs to do something about the situation. He needs to regain control again.

Taking the stairs two at a time he reaches his intended destination. Now what he thinks. Gently he knocks on the door waiting for the signal to enter. Kono opens the door and lets him in. Noelle is wrapped up in bed, covers drawn to under her chin.

Malia joins them at the door speaking in a soft clear voice. "She's going to sleep for a while. We got her changed and wrapped up. Her vitals are ok and her lungs sounds clear. We need to watch her though as I'm concerned about pneumonia after all the water she swallowed."

Steve closes his eyes, pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales. They all know about the dangers of secondary drowning. Came close to losing one of their ohana that way. He will watch her like a hawk. He's not going to lose anyone to something that they can prevent.

"Has she said anything? Why did she do this ? What could possibly lead to someone this young wanting to end it all ?" he asks, not really expecting an answer.

"I don't know Steve. We see so many bad things in our everyday lives. All we can do is wait till she wakes up and then we can help her figure this out" Malia answers while rubbing a hand over his back. "You stay here with her, Kono and I are going downstairs to update the others. If she wakes up call me. I'll send Danny up with a cup of coffee."

Grabbing a chair he pulls up next to her waiting for her to wake up so that he can find out what led to her desperate attempt this morning and then on to finding the solution to this problem.

Standing in the doorway with the promised cup of coffee, Danny stares at his partner and he is sure he can see smoke coming from the man's ears. He can see the cogs working overtime in the Seal's brain trying to come up with a way to fix Noelle's problem.

His teammate never ceases to amaze him. Being rough and business like and then when he sees someone in need he goes into protective mode, not wanting the rest of the team to see the softer side of him. Noelle has definately brought out the softer side in him today. The man tends to take everything personally, as if he can carry the world and all its problems on his shoulders.

"Let's hope we can solve this problem without having to resort to handgrenades babe" he says as he hands the cup to Steve.

"What ?" comes the confused answer from Steve.

"I said I hope we can solve her problems without having to blow something or someone up. The last time we tried it, it took me a week to complete the paper work. I'm sure we can find a more civilized manner to solve this."

"Bite me" Steve answers. Not paying much attention to his partner. He needs to get back to thinking, finding a way to help her.

"You going to be ok babe?" Danny asks, pulling up another chair sitting next to him friend.

Without changing positions he quietly asks "Why Danny? What makes anyone feel so alone and desperate that she would want to take her life. She is so young, she should be at the mall with her friends, talking about boys and music. Worrying about what to wear to the home coming dance, who will be her date. She should not be thinking about death and all the dark things. There will be plenty of time for that when she is older. Where are her parents, why aren't they looking after her and picking up on the signs. Does teachers not know how to spot a teenager in trouble ?"

"I don't know babe" Danny answers. "Maybe her parents are busy, maybe she hides things from them. We will know more when she wakes up. All we can do now is wait and be ready to help her. She is going to be confused and sad and we will be there for her. I would like to think that, heaven forbid something like this ever happens Grace, that there will be someone there for her."

"You know we will look after her Danno. We won't let anything happen to her. Grace knows she has us looking out for her. You've raised her well and she will come to one of us if she feels like she can't speak to your or Rachel. We've got your back"

The two friends sat lost in thought. Each busy thinking of a solution to help Noelle out of this situation and help her face whatever prompted her to take the desperate measures she did that morning. They were so deep in thought that they nearly missed the groan coming from the bundle on the bed.

"Danny she's waking up" Steve shouts at his friend. Suddenly she bolts up, eyes wide and confused, trying to get away from the men standing by her bedside.

"Where am I? What is going on" comes the questions from the frigthened girl trying to get herself into a position that would make an escape easy.

"It's okay Noelle, you are safe. I'm Steve remember and this is Danny, my partner. Just relax we are not going to hurt you. We just want to help. You had a bit of a rough morning."

Realisation hit her and the morning's event come flooding back. Pulling her legs to her chest, hugging her knees she softly starts crying. Everything becoming to much for her.

Steve slowly moves towards the bed not wanting to scare her, sits down and pulls her into a gentle hug. Rubbing circles on her back he makes shushing noises, hoping it will calm her.

She stiffens under the hug but soon realises that the man is not a threat and wants nothing from her but to give her comfort. It is actually nice to have someone care. Maybe I can just close my eyes again for a bit and pretend that everything is ok with the world. That everyone are like these 2 men standing guard around her bed. Vaguely remembering three other people making up the team she doses off again. Causing Steve to panick as she goes limp in his arms.

"Danny call Malia, something is wrong!" comes the command from the Seal with the arms full of dozing girl.

"It's ok Steve, she's just sleeping" comes the soft answer from Malia. "The drugs and effort of this morning will make her sleepy for a while. She'll be ok. You can set her down and let her get some sleep."

Sighing he gently puts her down and covers her with the blankets. "We have to help her Danno" he says moving to stand in front of the window.

"We will babe, we will" comes the answer from detective on his way out of the door to fetch them some sandwiches. If they are going to wait for her to wake up then they might as well do it on a full stomach he decided.

Chin and Kono wonders in and out of the room checking on the 2 men sitting quietly trying to come up with solutions to Noelle's problems, whatever it might be.

She wakes up again with only Malia in the room checking on her. Steve and Danny stepped out to get some fresh air.

"Hey sweetheart. Feeling better ?" Malia asks as she puts her stethoscope away. "Your lungs sound clear and the rest of your vitals are good. You want a bite to eat or a drink ?" she asks smiling at the girl.

"Who are you and where am I?" her voice sounding hoarse after not using it for a while.

"My name is Malia and you are at Steve's house. He helped you out of the water this morning" she answers using her best bedside manner, not wanting to spook the girl. She seems calm enough and she wants to keep it that way.

"You remember what happened this morning?"

"Yeah i was trying to end it all. I was tired, couldn't take it anymore. Still think it will be the best solution and they'll be rid of me".

"Who are they and why do they make you feel like you do?" comes the question from the man standing in the door. He is wearing his aneurism face and if the situation wasn't so tense Danny would have made fun of it but even the Jersey native knows when to keep quiet.

Staring at him with big green eyes, threatening to glaze over with tears she answers "Everyone. They wanted a boy and have never let me forget that. Reminding me that there is no male heir to take over the business, that the family name is going to die with me. How I'm not good enough in school, not pretty enough, not thin enough, not popular enough. They forget my birthday, school plays. Leave me alone at him with only the cook and driver for company."

With hands curled into fists to keep from hitting something Steve moves to the bed and for the 3rd time that day embraces her, trying to shield her from the world and everything that is trying to hurt her. Rocking her back and forth he lets her cry herself out, till there is just soft sobs coming from the bundle in his arms.

"You're going to be ok, we will fix this" he tells her taking her by the arms and looking her in the eye. "Now how about some food ? I'm sure you are starving and judging by the growls coming from my partner's stomach I think he needs feeding as well."

"Watch it Steve ! I won't let you drive for a week if you keep that up" the man in question answers with a smile in voice.

Pulling the covers away she makes to get out of bed. Still a bit unsteady on her feet she nearly falls but is caught by strong arms.

"How about I help you downstairs and then after you had something to eat we try the walking thing again ?" Steve asks with a hint of a smile on his face. Things were looking up and he now has the necessary intel to deal with this situation.

Today they will spend time with her and listen to her. Then tomorrow ! Tomorrow they will fix this and help Noelle sort through the mess that is her life. They will find a way for her to carry on with her life without being scared, help her trust people again and let her enjoy her life. Life is for the living and to be enjoyed and she will find out first hand what it means to have people that care for you.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got some lovely reviews, thank you guys, so I thought I would give this a go and see where it leads.**

**Today**

While the others were upstairs with Noelle, Chin was downstairs doing what he does best. Quietly working behind the scenes , trying to figure out their next step. Kono came down stairs earlier telling him that Noelle had given them her full name and address. Between the four of them they will get this sorted and this case, that has become very personal in a matter of hours, will be resolved.

He has a contact in the DA's office and found out what they had to do to keep Noelle from going home and into a situation that was obviously not a healthy one. Being the task force for the Governor with full immunity and means definately has its advantages. He was told that they would have to get the Department of Child and Family Services involved but that could wait until Monday if they promised to look after Noelle and keep them updated on her situation.

Smiling Chin puts the phone down, thinking to himself that with Steve and Danny acting as her guard dogs there was not a chance of Noelle being in any more danger and bless the health and soul of anyone who wanted to come and take her away from her newfound safe haven.

"No Danny we are not going to order greasy fries and burgers or pizza. Noelle needs proper food that will help her regain her strength. She definately does not need heart attack inducing food. I am sure Malia will agree with me."

Turning to Malia hoping she will back him up with this statement. She just shrugs her shoulders laughing. "I am not getting involved in this arugement. You guys decide. I love my husband and would like to spend more than 6 months as a happily married woman."

"In that case" comes the triumphant voice of the leader "WE will all have a nice piece of grilled fish, a Kono speciality salad and fresh fruit for dessert."

Noelle stares at them. These are the men that pulled me to safety! These are the men that keep the islands safe ! Not sure if she should let them know that she would actually prefer the greasy food, she silently walks between her two protectors taking in her surroundings, trying to figure out who these people are who came to her rescue and cares for her like no one has before.

"I'm telling you Steven she's a teenager, teenagers love fast food, greasy food ! Food they can feel dropping to their stomach!"

"Who's the teenager here Danny! You are the one carrying on like a teenager. Now if I have to be the responsible parent here then I will be. We are having fish and that is the end of this conversation. I will put you in time out if I have to. Come Noelle, lets leave Danny to sulk in peace."

"Guys, guys lets not chase Noelle back into the waves" Kono tries to reason with them. Only after uttering the words does she realise what she said. Everyone comes to an abrupt stop, bumping into each other.

"I'm sorry Noelle, I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"That's ok" she smiles at her. "I did something monumentally stupid this morning and you guys can't keep on watching what you say around me. Let's face it, what I did this morning was not one of my best moves. I'm not ready to talk about it but we also don't have to avoid the issue. Now how about that fish you were bragging about?"

Short work is made of the preparation of the food and soon everyone is outside on the lanai enjoying the flavours of the sea. Even Danny grudingly has to admit that the food is good. The chatter is light and everyone tries to avoid the elephant in the room for as long as possible. They know they need to talk about it and help Noelle figure out a way forward but everyone is relaxed and happy and reluctant to take the first step.

Still tired from all the activities earlier in the day Noelle has fallen asleep again, letting the light chatter from the people around the table lull her to sleep.

Using the opportunity to talk to his team, Steve motions with his head for the rest of him team to follow him. Malia staying behind to watch over their slumbering house guest.

"Ok Chin, spill it. What did you find out about Noelle? Who do we need to go and talk to to find out what makes a 15 year old want to end it all. We have full immunity and means on this island and I am not scared to use it!"

"Calm down Steven, give the man a chance to answer your questions before we start World War III." Danny tries to reason with him. It's obvious to everyone gathered in the kitchen that Noelle's plight has struck a cord with Steve. Who can blame him, after what has happened to him and Mary in the past. He could probably identify with Noelle better than any one of them could and it is bringing out a side of him they only get to see when kids are involved.

"Noelle Shaw, only daughter and child of Ronald Shaw, the media mogul and owner of 3 hotels and 2 pineapples plantations on the island."

"O great" comes a reply from Danny. "We are going to be haunted by pineapples six months after we help Noelle sort out her life. How did this become my life !"

"Calm down Danny! Not all the pineapples in the world are out to get you. Let Chin finish!" Steve says as he tries to get his partner to focus again.

" I spoke to the housekeeper" Chin continues "and she has confirmed that they are out of town for the week. I didn't bother getting their details. I phoned a friend in the DA's office and we have till Monday to come up with a strategy and a plan what will help Noelle return to a normal life. After that we have to contact DCFS and get them involved."

"OK that is a start. We will divide and conquer on this. Chin, I need you to dig into Shaw's financials, criminal record, hell go as far back as his kindergarten report if you need to. Kono see what you can find out about Noelle, her friends, school activities, that kind of thing. Danny and I will talk to her when she wakes up again and try and find out what pushed her so far this morning. We will regroup again tonight and see what every one has come up with. Let's go out there and try and help Noelle put her life back together again."

Each silently promosing himself or herself to do their best for this girl, they turn to do as instructed by their fearless leader. Come what may they will not fail her.


	3. Chapter 3

**For those still reading and if there is no one reading then that's ok. This was a good way to get rid of the sadness that was today. One more chapter to go and it will be more upbeat I promise.**

As the 2 men walked out onto the lanai Malia got up, smiling to them and telling them she was just going to the kitchen to get them some drinks. Both of them knew it was to give them some privacy with Noelle and they smiled back thanking her. For more than just giving them the space they needed now.

Moving to sit next to Noelle careful not to wake her they both noticed she was awake. Staring out to the sea with an expression on her face that made both of them cringe. Never before have they seen someone look so lost, a veil of sadness and hopelessness drawn over her face. Both men silently cursing whoever is responsible for that look.

"Sweetheart" Steve tries to engage her in conversation, "why don't you tell us what happened out there this morning. We want to help." He moves to sit beside her hoping that the closeness won't scare her but instead make her realise that she is not alone and that they are there to help.

"I don't want to talk about it. It won't help. I'm used to dealing with things on my own and the fact that you stopped me this morning doesn't mean we are best buddies now." She knows she sounds harsh and ungrateful but she needs these men, the whole team actually, to just let her be. To let her get on with what she was planning. She really couldn't see any other way out.

Danny cringes hearing her speak those harsh words. He can't help but think of his monkey and how thankful he was that they had the relationship they had. He knew that if she could not come to him with her problems then she would go to Steve or one of the other on the team. She would never be this alone and desperate.

Steve's seal training and inborn stubborness kicks in and he tries again. "Look at me Noelle. You need to talk about this. Not talking about this is going to kill you and I'm not sure you realise what that means. It means you will not wake up again, you will miss the sun coming up in the morning, the tides of the sea coming in and out, you will miss meeting that special boy, finding your place in this world, leaving a mark for those who come after you to realise how special your are. I know we don't know you from a bar of soap but I don't think you are the quitter you make yourself out to be. For that you struggled to much this morning to get away from us. It might have been to get back into the ocean but all I saw was a fighting spirit. Let us help you so that you can use that spirit to work through what is bothering you."

Damn superSeal when did you become so deep Danny thinks to himself. Maybe he is speaking from experience. This must be coming from a place so deep that he feels honoured to see this side of Steve but also like a bit of an intruder. He grew up with a loving family. What these two have gone through he can't even begin to fathom. Maybe he should excuse himself and go and help Malia with the drinks.

"Sit Danny!" Steve tells him without looking at him, almost as if he can read his mind.

"Damn your ninja skills Steve. They teach you telepathy in the army? What other tricks have you got up your sleeve?"

"You'll keep Danny. We are here to help Noelle, not analyse my training."

"Why would you want to help me" she asks softly. "No one else has ever been interested. Nobody really cares, never have and most likely never will. I was a disappointment from the day I was born. They wanted a precious boy. Like the 6 generations before me. He was supposed to take over the business. He was supposed to make his mark in the world and what did they get? They got me. Is that what you want to hear? You want to hear about all the birthdays missed, all the christmasses spent alone because my parents were to busy with their social life? How the nannies were like a revolving door in my life. Coming and going when they found something more important to do? I never got as much as a hug from them when I scraped my knees, when I broke my arm or when I was sick. The cook looked after me, the driver took me wherever I wanted to be. They were better parents ! What do you think that feels like? How can you not stop believing in yourself, how can your self worth not be dented, how ..." she stops sobbing.

Danny moves to sit beside her and takes her in his arms. Gently rocking her back and forth like he does when Grace is upset over something Tommy said at school. Both men knew instinctively to give her some time, to let her cry out some of the sadness and hurt.

Malia comes out with the drinks and leaves it on the table. Silently going back inside to wait for her husband. She knew they would call her if she was needed. What Noelle needed now was the strength and protection of the two men.

"Yes Noelle. That's what we want to hear" Steve gently encourages her, kneeling in front of her "so that we can help you. It sounds as if things at home hasn't been ideal but what made you want to end it this morning?"

"It was my birthday yesterday. I was hoping against all hope that they would be there when I woke up. That they made the effort to surprise me and spend the day with me. I waited all day long yesterday, like a dog waiting for a treat or a scrap of food from the table. I would have been happy with an hour of their time, any scrap of love they gave. Why I thought it would be different from any other year I don't know. I should have known. So I could not think of a more perfect birthday gift for them than to just end it all and release them from the burden I so clearly am."

Steve got up and stared out at the sea. Everyone who knew him could see he had trouble containing his emotions and if he had a grenade nearby he would have thrown it just to get rid of the anger and frustration. He would never understand how people who were blessed with life's greatest gift could just sherk their parental responsibilities and leave a child to fend for him or herself. He would find these people and make them pay for the way they've been treating Noelle.

Being a loner and observer of people she could tell that Steve also did not have an easy life and maybe that was why he was reaching out to her. Trying to help her and who knows, she thinks, maybe just maybe there was hope after all.

There now were 2 people on this earth who could read Steve and she gave Danny's arms around her a gentle squeeze and got up. Walking up to the seal still lost deep in his own thoughts she wrapped her arms around him she gave him the hug she sometimes so desperately needed on occasion in her life. Surprised to be drawn from his thoughts with the hug he looked over at Danny who just have him a goofy grin. He would be Noelle's rock and Danny would be his. He hugged her back wanting her to feel the love and compassion she had so sorely been missing in her short 15 years on this earth.

"You'll be ok Noelle. We are going to fix this. You are now part of our Ohana."

Just then the rest of their Ohana walked through the doors and Steve immediately had his aneurism face. He knew the guys came up with something and he was rearing to go and get this sorted but that would have to wait. They would sit out here for a while and just let Noelle soak up the love. There will be time later tonight to sort through the information and come up with a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is it guys. Thank you so much for sticking with me. Hope you enjoyed it**. **I wanted to end this story showing a more sensitive side to Steve, to show that he doesn't always have to blow things up to get situations resolved, although that is not really his nature as a Seal.**

Sensing that the team might want to discuss all the findings without Noelle around Malia joined them outside.

"It's been a long day Noelle. How does a nice warm bath sound?" she says as the turns to the young girl.

Noelle had gone quite again staring out at the sea. Various thoughts racing through her mind but the one that keeps on repeating itself is Why do I trust these people so much when I have never been able to trust anyone before?

Gently touching her arm Steve repeats Malia's question "Noelle, would you like to go and have nice warm bath while we talk down here ?"

In the months that they have been partners he has learned a lot of things from the Jersey but he would not let on to that fact ! He would never hear the end of it! One of the greatest lessons he learnt from daddy Danny was honesty. He never lied to Grace even if what he told her wasn't always what she wanted to hear. He knew first hand how much it had hurt him when he found out the real reason why his dad sent them off the island all those years ago. If only he told them the truth. Noelle deserves to know what is now going to happen in her life. He will not hide anything from her.

"Yeah ok, that would be nice" she says as she joins Malia and together they make their way upstairs.

"Chin what did you find?" comes the gruff question from Steve.

Chin is known as the Zen one in the group but even he was disturbed by what he found when he went round to her house.

"I spoke to the housekeeper. Her parents came back day before yesterday and didn't even bother to let her know. They came home late and slept in. The house is huge and they stay in their own wing. She would not even have known they were there. After they woke up they went to some fancy afternoon cocktail and they are still not back. The housekeeper has no idea where they are or when they will be back. Let me tell you those ..."

"Are you telling me that they came into town and did not even bother saying hello to her?" Steve shouts, vein on his forhead nearly bursting from the anger.

"Calm down Steve ! She's right upstairs ! Do you want her to hear all this ! Let Chin finish and then you can go and blow up something I promise." Danny tries to calm down his partner.

Calmy Chin carries on. "She does have someone who cares despite what she thinks. The housekeeper escorted me out and gave me the business card of their lawyer. She said I should give him a call. That he is more than their lawyer and that he would be able to help. So I gave him a call. He's been the family lawyer for a long time and has picked up on how Noelle is being treated. He suggested we meet up so that we can discuss things in more detail."

"I would like to discuss some things with her parents not a lawyer ! They need to know what they are doing ! How they are destroying a life !"

Man this is going to be a long night Kono thinks to herself. I haven't even told them what I discovered. Danny needs to take control of this situation or Steve is going to give himself a stroke or chase Noelle back out into the dark of night. Leaning around Steve to get Danny in her sight she gives him a look that she hopes he will get.

"Steven sit down and keep quiet!" Danny used his dad voice. That seems to get the Seal's attention and he stares at Danny with disbelief on his face. Taking the opportunity to get a word in he continues.

"You will sit down in that there chair. You will keep quiet like a good Seal and let Chin and Kono finish their reports. If you don't keep quiet then your driving privileges will be provoked. We will listen to these 2 wise members of our team, then we will talk about it like adults. Do you understand?"

Nodding Steve takes a seat. Not happy with just his nodding Danny needed to hear him speak so that they have something to hold him to.

"No Steven, use your words! I want to hear you acknowledge what I said and that you will follow through."

"Yes Danny, I understand ! I will sit and listen."

"Excellent Steve! Chin please continue."

"OK, as I was saying. I took the liberty and went to speak to Mr Spencer at his home. He is worried about the way Noelle has been treated as well and was on the verge of doing something about it when all this happened today. She had an aunt that she didn't know about and when she passed away a couple of years ago she left everything she had in a trust for her to be used as he saw fit."

"Juvenile emancipation !" Steve shouts ! Loud enough for the neighbours 3 doors down to hear. Proud of himself for coming up with this solution he gives his team members the biggest goofiest grin they have ever seen.

"Yes superSeal with your bright ideas. Have you thought about where she is going to go to after she is emancipated. Who is going to help her make the right decisions, who is going to look after her emotional well being, who is going to listen to her ? She needs to know that people care for her, she doesn't need to be stuck somewhere in a boarding school where she is just another number."

"Actually Danny" Kono chips in. "I think I can help there. I went by her school with the off chance that a teacher or someone was there. Lucky for us Ms Potter the headmaster was there. She knows Noelle and ..."

Unable to keep quiet Steve jumps up again. "All these people know her, all of them know the circumstances she's been living in and they decided to just idly by and do nothing ! These people are adults ! They are supposed to watch out for her !"

Pushing Steve down into his chair again Danny did the only thing he could think of and sat on his lap! Take that Steve he thought to himself. Now try and get up again !

"Now as I was saying" Kono carried on "they know Noelle and told me that she is a very gifted and bright student. She is the top student in her class and although she is very quiet everyone likes her and she helps out with the little ones after school every day. It seems that is the one place where she can be herself. Her home life definately didn't define her. They were relucant to take up the matter with her parents because they are big donors to the school. It seems their influence reaches far and wide. Everyone is to scared to do anything."

"You guys have been busy" comes Noelle's voice from the door. "You seem to know all there is to know about me. So do you think I could join in this conversation?"

All four move towards her and she gets a hug from each of them. Each of them trying to convy a message through their hugs. She thought this morning that she was alone but not anymore. She must know that they will be there for her and that they are not scared of her parents.

Motioning for her to come and sit next to him, Steve sits down on the couch. "We have been discussing what Chin and Kono dug up and you are right. This is your life so you should be involved. We found out that you have a trust fund set up for you by an aunt you never knew about, your family lawyer is in charge of that. Do you know what juvenile emancipation is?"

"That's the thing where you go to court and get yourself as a minor declared legally independant from your parents or guardians. Do you think that will work for me?"

"That is a possibility but we first have to figure out where you will go once that happens. We will need to show the courts that we have plan for your future and that you have the necessary support to help when it is needed. Do you have any ideas on what you would like to do?"

"I know that when I graduate from high school I want to help other kids not feel like I've been feeling. I want them to know that they are cherished and wanted. They must know that they have a future and a purpose in life. I want to help them find their destinies. For that I will go to school and double major in law and psychology if they will allow me to. I read in a brochure about this school for gifted kids outside the city. You stay in a apartment with 2 other girls, classes are on the premises, lots of extra mural activities and support when and where you need. I could have visitors anytime I want as well."

"Why didn't you speak up sooner Noelle?" Kono asks the question they almost all have.

"I didn't think I was strong enough to speak up. That anyone would listen or that I mattered that much.I didn't know who I could trust. If they would run to my parents to protect themself and whatever money they had coming from them. It took my dumb act of this morning and you guys invading my space to realise that maybe I am worth it. That I am strong enough."

"Well I would say this calls for a celebratory BBQ. No fish or other healthy stuff Steve. We need steak and baked potatoes that will actually stick to our ribs!"

"Grace will not blame me when you keel over from a stroke or high cholesterol Danny, but I agree. After the day we all had this calls for a special meal." I can't believe that all started this morning with a innocent jog on the beach Steve silently thinks to himself.

Like lunch quick work is made of all the preparation and BBQ'ing and pretty soon everyone is tucking in to a delicious meal. They move outside to the lanai to enjoy the gently crashing of the waves and pretty soon the sound lulls Noelle to sleep again. Still exhausted despite the nap she took this afternoon. Who knew trying to take your own life, having Five O coming into your life and starting on the path to recovery could take this much out of you !

Gently waking her "Come sweetheart, I think you need to sleep in a nice comfy bed with a nice comfy blanket. Not this hard chair." Steve helps her up and leads her to Mary's bedroom.

"Thank you Steve. You will never know how much it means to me that you reached out this morning and tried to help. That you had no other motive than to get me out of the ocean and to safety on land. Thank you that you willing to fight this fight with me. I promise I won't disappoint you and let you down. The people on the islands are lucky to have someone like you looking out for them."

"I'm just sorry that it took so long for you to find someone you could trust Noelle. You have us know and we will be there for you no matter what." Steve feels like he has been repeating that line all day long but he will keep on saying it until she believes it. "Sleep well and we will carry on with all this planning in the morning. No going for any early morning swims ok. Sleep in !" Tucking her in, givin her a good night kiss he moves to the door and gently closes it behind him.

Danny finds him in the kitchen a couple of minutes later just staring into space. What is it with everyone staring into space today he thinks. "You ok babe?" Knowing that the day must have taken such an emotional toll on the tall guy. He hasn't had the easiest of childhoods and this might bring back memories he has supressed for a while.

"Yeah I will be. As soon as we sort this mess out. You know today made me realise how lucky I am to have you guys in my life. I might not have had you around when I was her age but that's ok because my childhood formed me and made me who I am but you guys are teaching me that it's ok to let go once in a while. That I don't always have to pretend. You and Gracie especially have taken over my life and showed me what a parent/child relationship should be like. That's the kind of relationship I want with my kids one day."

"Steve, you will make a wonderful father when the day comes. I can see that in the way you handle Grace, the way you talk to her, how patient you are with her 1001 questions, where she gets that from I have no idea! You also know when not to let her puppy dog eyes persuade you to buy something that she swears she NEEDS. I trust you with my daughter's life and you know there is only about 5 other people on this island that I trust. Both you and Noelle are lucky that universe wanted you in each others lifes. You will throw in heart and soul to help her. Please just don't take her out on a 100 mile hike, followed by a 6 mile swim and weapons training. I don't think the island is ready for two of you !"

"Always the funny one Danny ! You ever thought of giving up your day job and going into stand up comedy ! I'm sure Jeff Dunham can take another dummy with him on tour !"

Hugging it out in a manly way they move out to the lanai to join the rest of their ohana. Tonight they will relax and tomorrow they fight on.

Noelle was successful in her fight to be declared emancipated. She secured a space in the school outside town and was doing really well. WIth the help of her Five O ohana, new friends and therapy she graduated 2 years later top of her class. It was graduation day at school and she had organised tickets for all of them. She knew they would be proud of her and she would not have been able to do it had they not provided constant support.

Pulling Steve to one side after the ceremony she shyly hands him a little box. "Steve you remeber when we were in Mary's room after I woke and you said to me that I will always be safe with you? Knowing that you were always there for me helped me through the whole court case and when I thought I couldn't go on anymore. I cannot begin to thank you for giving me that sense of security. This is only a small token of my appreciation but know that I give it to you will all my heart."

Opening the box he finds a compass on a velvet cushion. Flipping it he finds it enscribed. He reads it with a huge lump in his throat. "I was once was lost but now I am found."

Not knowing what to say he just pulls her in for a hug. Noelle will be fine. She will make her mark in life and they all played a small part in her becoming the woman that she now is.


End file.
